


Battleblock Afterdark

by MxFappy (AlixBalica)



Series: BBAD [1]
Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, kinda???, slight necrophilia, the cats are in heat and hatty has to deal with it that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/MxFappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to wear a soul-sucking top hat was really painful, and having to get your friends caught and made perform in a show full of deadly traps sure sucked a whole lot. And yes falling into depression, listening to the agonizing voices of the past hat-wearers all day sucks cock hard. But what really ticks you off is the fact that you have to work with cats.</p><p>And sure you hate it when they are all in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boy if you sure have rough and annoying days managing the Theater. It’s been about five months since the shipwreck, and also it’s been five months since you started to have to deal with all this bullshit.

Being forced to wear a soul-sucking top hat was really painful, and having to get your friends caught and made perform in a show full of deadly traps sure sucked a whole lot. And yes falling into depression, listening to the agonizing voices of the past hat-wearers all day sucks cock hard. But what really ticks you off is the fact that you have to work with cats.

And sure you hate it when they are all in heat.

It’s been about three days since the first cat guard tried to hump your leg, then another one wiggled his butt at you practically begging for something to be shoved into his butthole. You cringe at the memory of the two cats you caught in the Vault fucking.

But today, oh Lord please have mercy.

Today, the whole theater was full of meowing, moaning and fucking cats.

It made you sick just to look, you knew the very exact moment when a cat put his dick into another cat’s hole (be male or female), I mean they practically were all like ‘Myah put it in~’ then the next second they’d be like 'MYAH PULL OUT’ then hissing and fighting and begging once more.

You sure don’t understand cats.

When it was time for the Show the tickets sold out, the seats were all full, the gems were practically raining! The only thing you love about this Theater is the gems it gives you.

The first prisoner came out of the cage, you can’t tell from up here in the balcony who it is but you are pretty sure his head is a circle, that doesn’t matter. But soon after he started running for his life the cats were all catcalling him! What an irony!

Your friend was so embarassed you could actually see him blushing, distracted by the unwanted, inapropiate attention he was receiving. When he was overwhelmed and practically done with the catcalling a robot bombed him rrright in the face.

The theater exploded in laugher, bits and pieces of the prisoner were sent flying, the audience literally fought eachother to get a gored limb or a broken bone, and what they did with the pieces of your dead-but-now-alive-thanks-to-respawn friend made you excuse yourself to go throw up and don’t come back until the performance was over.

They were so desperate they humped gored pieces of a prisoner. That’s really messed up! And you didn’t know you could fuck yourself with a bone until now, you excuse yourself and go throw up a bit more.

It was finally time to close the theater for today and you sighed in relief, you really wanted to spray with water every single cat you saw because holy shit they can’t control their libido. You swore you would get all of your staff castrated after this madness, the theater smelled like sex and cat drool and pee for some odd and disgusting reason.

But no one was leaving, the staff didn’t shove them out of the Theater, WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?!

When you looked out at the gift shop the crowd of horny cats were claiming for you, claiming for an extra performance, they were swinging their gems in the air, willing to give them all to you for a special performance.

Then, the gears in your brain started moving and you smiled. You ran to the prision cells to talk with your friends.

The whole place smelled awful, makes sense since they go to poo or pee in the same room they eat or sleep. They were all talking, lamenting themselves, the lucky ones talked about their success and tips to survive the deadly stage.

But when you stepped in, the silence filled the cells.

They mumbled your name, asking if it was truly you. Then a particular prisoner came to you running and hugged you so hard he almost knocked your hat off. It was Mom, your Best Friend Forever.

-Hatty! Holy farts it’s you! We all missed you so much! Are you going to rescue us? - The circlehead asked with enthusiasm.

It broke your heart to see him, usually you would be happy but now you are sad. You have to break his hopes and maybe his trust, but this would be about the best night the Theater has ever had.

-No. - You spoke firmly. -I came here to make a deal with you. All of you. - The way Mom looked at you made you spill more tears, you knew you were going to dissapoint him but whatever, gems are the priority right now.

-The Theater is full of demanding cats, they want one last performance. Of course, it is voluntary, but I will pay you an extra for performing. - The promise of a better payment caught the attention of a few of your friends, they tell you to go on and spill out the info.

-As you could see, the cats are acting very funny and dickish, more than usual. - Your friends agree. -They are in heat, they are desperate for 'action’ 'frick frack’ 'fornication under consent of the king’ god all they wanna do is fuck! - They have never heard you swear, but they understand your frustration.

Not only you have been molested by the cats, some of your friends have already fucked cats and received extra lunch in exchange. Those who have already lost what little dignity and virginity had agreed to perform tonight, but your BFF wasn’t sure about this. He left and went to his bed without saying anything else to you.

This is not the time to get feely, you are about to earn a motherfucking shit ton of gems!

When the cat guards told the audience the tickets for tonight’s “special show” were being sold right away the gems started to rain again. Sold out and with the Vault full of gems you laughed hysterically in delight, your newfound craving of gems was being fullfilled.

Ever since you were forced to wear the hat you had an incredibly strong need to collect gems, to feel them, to fucking hump them.

And that’s what you were doing right now, while your friends stripped and fucked eachother for the cat’s entertainment you enjoyed yourself with a single piece of the green currency in the almost-privacy of your throne room.

You moan lowly as you feel the smooth surface of the crystal against your clothed erection, it was cold yet satisfying, it made the voices shut up for a few minutes.

You move your hips, rubbing your dick against the gem while sitting on your beloved throne, nothing feels better than fucking a gem on your throne.

You unbuckle your pants (get it?), pull them down, spit in your hand, coat your dick in saliva and thrust your hard cock against the gem, making your breathy whimpers and gasps become heavier, louder with each movement, the smooth surface feels just perfect against your skin and the way it slides on your dick makes you moan even more.

The Throne was creaking loudly, rocking with each rythmic thrust, you feel so close to your climax, so close…

A cat guard walks in, interrupting your rough love-making session with your beloved gem.

-What the heck do you want?! Can’t you see I’m busy?! - You say with a spike on anger in your voice.

-Boss I have to say, the After Dark show is a complete success. The cat guards and cat agents are pleased, the audience has emptied their pockets! With all this money we could fix the Theater! - The cat guard spoke with glee.

It was true, soon after the performance was over the giftshop was full of cats, clothes torn apart, some of them were naked and coated in what seems to be semen. They bought souvenirs, talked about how good the prisoners performed, how pleased they were…

You felt pleased with yourself, your idea was successful and that totally fed your ego. Though you still weren’t sexually pleased, the cat ruined the mood between you and the gem, then an idea came into your mind.

You really think you need to seek help because what you’re about to do is unholy as fuck.

-Cat guard, come here. Now! - You commanded and the oversized feline obeyed without hesitation.

A certain bulge in his pants and a patch of wetness at the tip of his clothed hard-on made the things more fucked up and hotter for you, time to get shit done and never speak about it ever again.

-You interrupted me in a very private moment, as you can see I was trying to please myself. - You try your best to play it casual.

Though, the cat already had in mind a lot of things to do with you and your little asshole, you could tell by the look he is giving you.

-What do you want me to do, boss? - The feline asked with a playful tone in his voice.

“Suck me off, careful with the fangs and the tongue. - As soon as the last words left your mouth the cat sat between your legs and went down on you.

You have to admit, these guys know how to do it right, he is very careful with his tongue you can’t actually feel his barbed tongue. However, he makes up the lack of stroking with the vibrations of his purring. You lull your head back and let out a low whimper, god that feels motherfucking amazing.

The guard bobs his head up and down, sucking and purring and just driving your insane. You place a hand on his head and pet him gently, scratching the back of his ears to encourage him to go faster, it’s clear he gets the message as he is now focusing more on the tip of your cock. Another whimper and a loud moan scape your mouth as he sucks hard at the sensitive spot.

Then, you push him back.

He gives you a confused and rather hurt look, then you scratch his chin and give him a dirty look.

-Get undressed and show me your ass, I’m gonna give you what you were asking for so much… - That wasn’t the cat guard’s plan, but dear fucking Lord his boss was 'big’ and he really was in the mood to take anything that was given to him.

While the feline got rid of his uniform, you jump off the throne and stroked yourself as you watch your guard strip.

Once the cat was ready, he laid on the floor, lifted his bottom and wiggled it at you, his dear boss. You took the hint and stood behind the animal in heat.

Some of the cats in the gift shop watch you as you suck your own fingers and stroke your partner’s back, you feel powerful by the look they give you. It is very satisfying to see them cheer you and encourage you to fuck their kin.

When you think your fingers are lubed up enough, you slowly press the first digit into the guard’s tight pucker, he hisses lowly at the uncomfort but soon after he is begging for more. You add the second finger and immediatly try to stretch his ass, fingering him and scissoring your digits.

Finally, you push the third finger in, earning moans from the cat guard. He is meowing so sweetly, begging for you, for your dick, just to be fucked senseless until he has to walk funny for days.

You pull your fingers out and immediatly push the tip of you massive prick into his butthole. The cat hisses once more, digging his claws into the floor, you try your best to be patient.

Once you’re balls deep inside the cat’s tight hole you rub and pet his back, trying to make him feel comfortable with all this, you know very well having massive things shoved up your butt for the first time ever is not a fun thing to experience and it takes time to get fun.

The cat meows and purrs, letting you know he’s ready to take this dick like a ma- wait, ca- wait no.

_**Catman, take this dick like a catman.** _

You set a slow, loving pace at first, making sure the cat is happy with this and doesn’t just suddenly decide to claw your face, cats are unpredictable!

Your guard meows in a very funny way, half meow half purr, it’s obvious that noise means he is enjoying this as much as you. You have never fucked a cat, you never really thought about doing that, but right now it is a very good idea, you have to admit. His tight ass is perfect, and the warmth of his insides wrapping your cock is just delicious, you don’t want this to never end, the pleasure is incredible and your partner’s moans are the best thing you’ve ever heard ever since you came here for the first time.

The cat’s moans and mewls of ecstasy are intoxicating, though they won’t last long knowing cats are short-mating animals. You move faster, ramming into the feline without mercy, surprisingly he doesn’t get aggresive and on the contrary, he is begging you to keep going.

You flip him onto his back and keep fucking the everloving shit out of him, you grab a hold of his barbed cock and carefully but quickly stroke him off. The cat can’t hold back his pleased meows and "don’t stop"s until he reaches his climax, coating your hand and his furr with his abundant white, sticky and warm seed.

Then it’s your turn to finish yourself off, you grab both your worker’s wrists and hold him still while you thrust into him like a dog desperate for a quick fuck, he doesn’t stop moaning and that drives you over the edge.

You ram into him once, twice, and finish yourself off in his butt, filling him with your semen until it scapes his abused hole.

Spent, you collapse on top of the bigger animal, trying to catch your breath. The cat just purrs and mewls happily, making it obvious he is pleased.

You look at the gift shop again, now empty. Everyone was pleased, even yourself. You didn’t plan all this in the first place yet now that you did it you enjoyed it and you think that’s beautiful.

You could get used to this.


	2. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been exactly 3 years since you shipwrecked into this mysterious island, and two years since the Battleblock Afterdark began its functions. Three years of pure madness you gotta say! It’s like it was yesterday when you saw those cats fuck themselves AND eachother with the gored bones of your best friend and god, it hasn’t stopped happening every time mating season occurs! With each season you feel less disgusted by it, but the thought still kinda fucks you up; imagine being killed in the most gruesome way then your bones are used as a dildo and your intestines like fragile fleshlights, EUGH!

It’s quite hard to admit you are enjoying this, even harder to admit that you want this season to never end. Though, with the gems raining and the head you’ve been receiving it’s kinda easier to admit it.

It’s been exactly 3 years since you shipwrecked into this mysterious island, and two years since the Battleblock Afterdark began its functions. Three years of pure madness you gotta say! It’s like it was yesterday when you saw those cats fuck themselves AND eachother with the gored bones of your best friend and god, it hasn’t stopped happening every time mating season occurs! With each season you feel less disgusted by it, but the thought still kinda fucks you up; imagine being killed in the most gruesome way then your bones are used as a dildo and your intestines like fragile fleshlights, EUGH!

You decide not to pay attention to that detail, today the crowd seems to be uneasy, aching to see the lewd and sinful act you and your friends have prepared. Well you planned and paid for everything, they’re the ones getting fucked!

You sat in your balcony, high enough to see everything, cat guards standing next to you and eager to do as you please. Having this soul-sucking top hat sure has its perks! Well yeah, probably you’re much greedier and kind of an asshole now, but these cats obey you without a question so that’s good.

Then, the first friend appeared, and you just couldn’t believe what you saw. It was your best friend Mom! And he wore nothing but a thong, such an eye candy he is, isn’t he?

You sat back and enjoyed the show, the cats going crazy and shouting for him to take the damned thing off and hurry up to fuck another prisoner.

And you had to agree with them with the first thing, you wanted to see him and his naked glory. You know well he’s not well endowed, you’ve peeked every time you showered together to save water and if you are honest to yourself; you don’t really mind how big he is, because all you want is to pull him into your lap and shove your hard white cock deep up his ass and make him beg and cry out your name-

What? Now, you are thinking way too much dirty stuff about your best friend, that’s nasty Hatty! You try to keep your composure, but no matter how much you try it’s apparent you are giving in to your animalistic thoughts; you want to fuck your best friend.

It’s not long before Mom starts stripping for the public, and maybe it’s the unwanted attention, maybe it’s the embarrassment of being naked in front of hundreds of people, maybe it’s the pure nature of the act, but he looked really flustered even from up here. And no matter if he wanted or not, he touched himself gently, just as he liked it. The cats grew impatient; it was like playing with their dicks a bit then leaving them wanting more!

And finally, he was fully hard. Your best friend showed himself off, licking his lips and trying to seduce his audience.

You have to be honest with yourself; he just seduced you.

You excuse yourself, shoving your bodyguards aside. You are so damn flustered, your pants tight in a certain area and a ton of macabre, sexual thoughts in your mind. You decide it’s time to pay your bed an early visit.

But you don’t fall asleep quickly like you are used to, no sir. You aren’t even tired! Instead, you’re restless, whimpering and arching your back as your hand moves up and down your member, driving yourself near orgasm only to slow down and repeat the process. The thoughts you had earlier haven’t left your mind, and in fact they’re the cause of this lewd act. It’s not like you haven’t masturbated before, hell even before you got into this mess you made sure to give yourself a quick tug before going to sleep before and after busy days, it kept you sane and happy and helped you rest at nights!

Though, the mere act didn’t embarrass you; it was the inspiration.

And your best friend was that inspiration.

You have always liked the guy, not only liked but LOVED him. You weren’t brave enough to tell him you were in love with him, it was too risky. Having affairs in a ship has its consequences, and if the feelings weren’t reciprocated everything would be so awkward for both of you!

But recently, lust has attacked your mind and dancing along with those romantic feelings, leaving you hot, bothered and wishing he was all yours.

The simple thought of having him here in your room, being the one that’s pleasuring you, makes you moan softly, it really turns you on. If only you could have him here, lying on his back and giving you a lustful yet loving look, his naked body, so perfect and beautiful. You are too deep in this one, buddy.

All this was just enough to drive you over the edge. You can’t keep yourself this time, all these thoughts made you pump your hand faster, your breathing getting heavier with each movement… It’s not long before you cry out your best friend’s name and come onto your hand and chest, staining your old suit with sticky, white semen. The afterglow soon hits you, and all you can do is just lie there in your bed, trying to catch your breath and blushing like you had the best handjob ever.

You can’t help but feel guilty, disgusted with yourself as soon as the afterglow fades. You just masturbated to the thought of your best friend giving himself to you. And it’s not only that, but the multiple voices in your head telling you all the naughty, kinky and painful things you could do with him. You could tie him up and have your way with him. Or maybe you could catch him in the showers, shove him onto the wall and fuck his brains out until he begs. And your personal favorite; going down there on stage and making sweet love to him in front of all those horny cats, making him gasp and moan your name, only to suddenly turn aggressive, fucking him senseless until you can’t continue.

Those thoughts disgust you; he wouldn’t even consent to half of these! But for some reason, they sounded good. So good you feel ready for round two.


	3. We are in this together... Are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole situation is giving you a headache and the souls of the hat are more restless than usual. The theater is a whole mess now that the cats are expressing their, u-uh upsetness. Wait is that even a word?

You are no rocket scientist. How were you supposed to know you had to pay your employees? I mean, you never had to pay your crewmates. You didn’t need to! You all used to live together, eat together, go on adventures together, shower together, go to the bathroom together, jerk off togeth-! Forget about the last one-

How comes the theater is different?!

This whole situation is giving you a headache and the souls of the hat are more restless than usual. The theater is a whole mess now that the cats are expressing their, u-uh upsetness. Wait is that even a word?

Anyhow,

The lobby right before The Vault is completely destroyed. The curtains are scratched, the vases are broken, the carpet is pooped!!! What the absolute shit is wrong with these cats? They’re batshit crazy like, you don’t pay them for a couple of months and they’re already pissing your parade (that’s not even the right thing but you get it right?). Literally. A cat pissed on you because you have kept all the gems for yourself.

You can’t help it, though. It’s the hat; it’s the voices, the stress, the constant need to feel that cold, smooth, glowing green surface. The urge to have more, you need much more. The hat is demanding all the gems this godforsaken island has.

You’re craving it all. You’re craving all the butter-soaked popcorn your staff can produce. All the gems you can collect. All the cheers for you, the cats chanting your name as you give them more and more fucked up performances. All the rest you can have; all you wanna do is sit on your throne all day long making out with your gems.

You’re craving the warm, wet contact of someone’s inner walls wrapping around your dick so deliciously you can feel yourself jizzing as soon as you put it in.

And not just anyone’s insides, you want your best friend’s ass.

You had to admit to yourself that you’ve had feelings for Mom for quite a while now, but you could never act out. As you stated before, it’s too risky.

What if he didn’t love you back? What if he loved you for just, one sec and another sec later he’s riding someone else’s dick? Crushes suck, relationships are scary and feelings are for losers!

Well, now you just called yourself a loser. Way to go, Hattington!

You’re just depressing and making yourself angry as you sit here in your office all alone with all this paperwork and requests for payment. You’ve work to do and you’ve achieved nothing by just sitting on your ass and overthinking the situation.

 You think it might be worth overthinking it a bit more and putting all that work for later.

 

Now that you have all your love problems solved (not really), it’s time to pay a visit to your friends!

The cells are disgusting, when was the last time someone has cleaned up this place? You’re pretty sure that’s doodoo you’re seeing on the ceiling. It smells horrible, like an animal died and it started to rot. The whole place feels so humid and unpleasant; you feel your clothes cling uncomfortably to your body as a result of the moistness in the air. And surprisingly, silence fills the cells.

No one seems to be around, they’re probably performing for tonight’s After Dark show.

It’s dark here anyways, if there was someone you wouldn’t notice.

You walked through the massive cells inspecting beds, toilets and any other stuff that could help you identify whose bed was which.

By example: The one with tons of silverware and pots laying around must belong to Kevin! You missed dearly the delicious meals he prepared. Another one, though it was hard to tell who spend the night here. It was super tidy and no thing was out of place and it reminded you of your dear brother Reginald. That’s right, this must be Reggie’s bed!

As you moved through beds, guessing their owners, one particular bed attracted your attention like it called for you, telling you that you belong there with its owner. It was very tempting to check it, so you decided to place a hand firmly on it.

Hmm. It’s very soft. Maybe sitting on it won’t hurt. No one’s here anyways.

Now with your little bum on the soft mattress you can confirm that it belongs to someone you know so well. It could be Cleo’s since it smells so sweet!

Wait, what are you doing smelling the blankets?

It’s not your fault this bed is so inviting, it feels so familiar and nice and you think it would be a great idea to lay on it.

As you place your cubic head on the soft and comfortable pillow, you notice the noise of crunching of paper under your head so you shove your hand under the pillow and pull out a small photo.

You give up, you could never guess whose bed this was. It’s time to reveal who the owner is!

Upon further inspection, you realize this is one of your photos you kept at the Captain’s cabin! It’s not just a photo of you, it’s a photo of you and your best friend; Mom.

So, this bed belongs to Mom, huh? You could’ve never guessed. You never had the guts to stay over in this room. Even if he insisted to have a sleepover. You were too much of a chicken (get it? ‘cause… ‘cause The Behemoth’s mascot is a chicken…).

You can’t help but stare at the photo and think about the good times you two both had, like the time you two shared an ice cream that one hot summer day and after that you went swimming. The fun didn’t last long before you started having cramps. Scratch that, it was still fun as long as you were with him. You fondly remember you two were laughing your pain away as Reginald lectured you about eating stuff before getting in the water. Or maybe the other time you both played hide n’ seek on deck and you had the brilliant idea to come out of your hiding spot to scare Mom, needless to say you did scare him, but you also got a jab in the gut. He felt incredibly bad for it but all you did was laugh while you clenched your stomach because his face was priceless!

And that one other time you two stayed up watching the stars. It was too hot in your room so you couldn’t sleep so you decided to go out and take some fresh air. Mom seemed to have the same idea as you found him leaning on the edge of the boat, gazing at the marvelous sight of the moon and the stars glowing in the night sky. The breeze felt very good when it hit your overheating skin, but the one thing that made you feel truly great was seeing Mom all shirtless and with that adorable, amazed face of his as he admired the glow of the stars.

You, of course, had to gather enough courage to join him. Being alone with him has always made you nervous because… Well you didn’t have a reason, you liked the guy and that’s enough for you to have you trembling like a little puppy. But once he looked at you with those loving eyes, those glowing gates of the soul that made you smile like an idiot, you felt like everything else didn’t matter, and you only wanted to see him, be with him for all the eternity.

You both stayed there, talking about the sight and teaching Mom about the stars. You always were an astronomy nerd! Until there was silence and you were staring into eachother’s eyes.

Your faces were inching closer, smiles never fading and eyes slowly closing in anticipation. You were about to kiss your best friend.

Until someone walked in on you. It was Rigel. And you knew the guy wasn’t the kinda guy that would leave you alone to do your business. He always has to comment on something or ruin the moment. That’s his charm, though. Even though he is sarcastic and a bit mean he has a big heart and it’s in the right place.

With the moment ruined, you had no choice but return to the Captain’s cabin, not without giving Mom a small kiss on the cheek.

And you deeply regret not kissing him as you were supposed to. He probably hates you now that you’ve proved to be an arrogant, cheap bastard that doesn’t care about anything but his gems.

Deep inside that corrupted shell of a man, there’s still that kind heart in you that needs to love and be loved in return.

You can’t help but start to sob. How sad your existence is; going from king friend of friendship kingdom to the pimp of a very fucked up theater that offers erotic shows for horny cats. You used to give gifts to everyone and make your friends laugh with your lame jokes and awesome stories. Now you’re the reason they’re distressed, scared, angry-

Your face feels too wet from crying, even if all you do all day is cry a literal river. But this kind of tears weren’t the souls’; they were your own tears from all the pain you felt, all the shame and wrath and impotence you felt. You could do nothing. Your friends hate you now. You have no one, not even your gems can calm the urge to feel someone embrace you tightly and that craving for the soft voice of your best friend telling you everything is going to be okay.

It’s not long before you fall asleep clenching tightly to your chest on the photo of you and your best friend took the day before you got into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh?  
> This chapter is a thanks to a certain author of a certain Castle Crashers fic involving a certain pink knight and a certain necromancer.  
> I honestly didn't plan it to be this sad but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since everyone's out there not having fun then you suppose it's okay if you stay in Mom's bed for a bit longer, it's very comfortable and honestly you don't wanna get up. Instead you start to think about the owner of this bed, you haven't seen him lately and that makes you quite sad. You used to love all those chit chats you always had and, all those times you played together and sang songs and held hands and looked at eachother in the eyes...

Your head hurts and your eyes string as you awake from the deep slumber you fell in. You figure it's late at night, but not too late since the After Dark show is still going. You figure you fell asleep for an hour or two. You feel like a dumb angsty teenager; crying yourself to sleep while latching onto a photo of you and your crush hanging out. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me!

Well, since everyone's out there not having fun then you suppose it's okay if you stay in Mom's bed for a bit longer, it's very comfortable and honestly you don't wanna get up. Instead you start to think about the owner of this bed, you haven't seen him lately and that makes you quite sad. You used to love all those chit chats you always had and, all those times you played together and sang songs and held hands and looked at eachother in the eyes...

All those times you got a bit too rough when wrestling. You couldn't say too rough but... it wasn't exactly wrestling if you two popped a boner when you had Mom pinned down on the floor. It was very awkward, much more if more people were in the same room. You could never act on your desires when it came to Mom, someone always had to interrupt or pull you apart as things started to get interesting. And boy it was very often!

There was this one time you two were showering together to save some water and you were having a hard time reaching a spot in your back. Mom happily helped you out and boy, it felt really nice! He scrubbed your back with care and gentleness and god feeling his hands run down your back made you pop a boner. It was embarrassing and you didn't want to turn around, else he'd find out you were enjoying yourself a bit too much. But soon your worry faded and surprise took its place when you felt something poke your bum and his heavy breathing on the back of your neck. Just as you collected enough courage to turn and kiss him you heard a loud knock at the door. It was Cleo, it seemed like some pirates were ready to raid the ship! Sadly, you had to excuse yourself and rush out of the shower. You were pretty upset after you dealt with the pirates; not only you couldn't shower properly but you also ended up with blue balls. You figured the mood was ruined and Mom probably needed some time to think about it.

Damn, remembering that left you wanting some release. You looked down at the bulge in your pants and sighed, you figure it'll be another lonely wank. That is until you hear someone walk into the cell.

It's Mom, your best friend.

Your heart skips a bit when you realize it's him. He's staring at you with wide eyes and tears start falling from them, he slowly approaches you and places a gentle hand on your cheek. His hands always tender and soft and loving, you lean into the touch and allow yourself to sigh. You missed his touch.

Then, he lifts his hand and BITCHSLAPS you right in the fucking face. Who knew this guy could slap THAT hard? You rub your stinging cheek and stare at him with a questioning expression. Mom doesn't look pleased at all, in fact he looks royally _pissed._

 -What is wrong with you?! Do you realize how hurt everyone is? How hurt I am?! I bet you don't even care! - He went off without holding anything back. He fought his tears back and tried to keep his voice from breaking but it was to no avail. Mom was truly hurt, and he made sure to let you know.

You could only stare with a stupid expression on your face, still clenching your fists around the edges of the photo. You felt like he stabbed you right in the heart and the stinging on your face didn't go away. The tears flowed more and more until you were sobbing again.

You felt pathetic. Your crush hates you and you bet there's nothing you can do about it, but explain yourself and ask for forgiveness.

\- It's the hat... It makes me do all these stuff; crave gems and attention and... intimacy... I want to be held yet I want to push my friends to the most extreme conditions for the sake of performance! I-I'm sorry, Mom I...! I'm fucking pathetic!!!- You wept, expecting to be yelled at. But instead you felt your best friend embrace you tenderly.

-I know it's not you... Yet, I couldn't stop myself. I feel so much remorse, anger... Our friends are out there being made do lewd stuff against their will... Why, Hatty? Why are you doing this?!- He held your face with both his hands, his thumb caressing in a comforting way only him knew it was calming for you.

-I n-need gems... Th-they ask for them... They always want more... they yell at me if I don't have them... I... I feel empty without gems, without the loud applause of the audience or the rich, buttery substance only popcorn can provide... I'm one greedy bastard I know it!- You were shaking as you spoke, as you remembered the voices and the terror they made you feel when you didn't please them.

Mom held you tight and rocked you back and forth. It was mind-breaking to know you too were made to do stuff against your will, yet he called it. He and your friends figured the hat contained the souls of the previous theater managers.

-I forgive you, Hatty. I know you didn't mean any of this. We all know you don't want to do this.-

Hell you fucking do. Ever since you were forced to wear this bullshit hat you wanted to do this. It's horrible but you can't hell but enjoy it. You decide not to tell him this, you don't want any more bitchslaps coming from him.

You figure that, since he's here and no one will be around for another hour or two, it might be time to let him know what he's wanted to hear for so long.

-I love you, Mom. I truly do. This isn't how best friends should feel, I know... B-but, I can't help being in love with you. - You looked down only expecting to be rejected. There's no way in hell he'd want to be with you or at least feel the same after all the bullshit you've done.

But children, some say actions are worth more than words, and Mom decided to act instead of speak. He planted a chaste kiss on your lips clearly inexperienced in this whole kiss thing. You can't blame him since you two have been playing around instead of loving eachother properly, the guy never got to kiss someone. I guess it's never too late to start stuff, eh?

Your hands start to shake and go weak with each passing second until you drop the picture you were holding and place your hands on Mom's hips, inviting him to sit with you. You push the kiss further, parting your lips and kissing him back and your hands hold his as you both figure out how to kiss properly. It's mostly sloppy and awkward but with each passing minute you get better and better until you're both blushing and panting. 

Mom looks lovely, his smile gives you life, it lights something within you that seemed to have died when you were forced to wear the hat. Everything suddenly feels... better. The voices aren't there, your headache is gone, the empty feeling in your chest is no more, all because of him. He who stayed with you even when you turned out to be an insufferable prick, your best friend is here and he is no longer your best friend; but your lover.

Hands explore eachother's bodies while you exchange loving looks and small but desperate kisses, soon the small pecks turn into passionate, sloppy make outs. You're both holding eachother like you can't get close enough, you NEED eachother. It's not long before you lay Mom on his back, admiring his weak yet cute figure. His chest moves with every heavy breath and as you examine his naked body you realize your touchy feely make out session has left him very excited. You gotta thank the cats for making your friends stay naked.

You start undressing yourself for your lover, imitating what you picked up from his depraved performances. You are no stripper, you gotta admit it. It just seems like you’re one of those cheap chicks at some cheap and mediocre men’s club, but you’re doing your best and that’s what counts. Even Mom knows you’re trying and that makes him smile, and hell he’s gotta love you a lot ‘cause his dick is twitching in need. As soon as you remove your work shirt his hands are all over your chest and belly, feeling the soft skin and teasing your nipples with his thumbs. He doesn’t stop there though, he rubs your sides knowing you’re hecking ticklish and now that you’ve gained a few pounds (you gotta thank the chef’s generosity and your staff for adding extra butter to your popcorn) you’re even more sensitive. You don’t laugh at the stimulation, instead you moan lowly. Now that’s something new! You've never tried touching your body while you jacked off or got some cat guard to ride your cock but good golly does it feel fucking amazing. Mom is driving you insane, it’s like he’s been practising for this very moment and he shows he’s growing impatient as he helps you with the rest of your clothes.

You are both there in this bed naked and holding and looking at eachother in the eyes like hormonal teenagers discovering love and lust for the first time. It’s exciting, your heart is racing and you’re sweating bullets and you’re pretty sure Mom is as nervous as you but as long as you’re together there’s nothing to be afraid of, there’s no shame or dissaproval, only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long while to write and it was going to get nasty but I had to cut the chapter into two to give you guys something before I get truly busy.  
> I hope the hot n' steamy stuff are done soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since I had some ideas, mostly BBT, I’m not satisfied with just drawing shit so I wrote a fic. This mostly sucks since my vocabulary is short and I have to suck it up because English lessons in my school are poor and paid English classes are expensive. I’m thinking about making this a series? Idk I started writing this at 3am now it’s almost 7am and I haven’t had any sleep though I had fun writing it.


End file.
